Sherlock's Valentine
by merlinmonkey16
Summary: "Sherlock, will you be my valentine?" Sherlock Holmes is faced with a decision he never thought he'd have to make: will he refuse little Sarah Watson's request and ruin her day or will he say yes? Would he even make a good valentine? A fluffy fic follows to answer those questions. Includes another pair of valentines - John and Mary - as well (set in February, 2019 - not complete).
1. Chapter 1

**John Watson**

"Sherlock, will you be my Valentine?" Sherlock did his customary double-blink. He did that when something unexpected came his way. I sat across from him in my chair, smirking. My daughter, the one who had asked the question, stood before Sherlock. She was nibbling one of Mrs. Hudson's cookies, her wispy hair curling about her face, her soft blue eyes looking up expectantly at the famous detective. I leaned forward, hoping Sherlock would not be too harsh with his refusal.

"Okay." It was now my turn to be surprised. I gaped as four-year old Sarah climbed excitedly onto Sherlock's knee and threw her arms around him, cookie still in hand. He patted her on the back, looking awkward. Sarah turned excitedly to me.

"Look, Daddy! I've got a Valentine!"

"I see that," I laughed. Mrs. Hudson entered the room, another platter of cookies in hand. Sarah scrambled down. Sherlock cleared his throat and straightened his suit, avoiding my stare.

"I've got a Valentine," she informed Mrs. Hudson.

"You do!" Mrs. Hudson gushed. "John," she added, "you'd better be careful. She's starting young."

"I think we're safe with Sherlock," I assured her. "I think." I eyed my friend suspiciously. "Sherlock-" I began.

"Yes, of course, John."

"What?"

"I will not subject Sarah to any experiments in this endeavor," he said dryly and scientifically.

"You better not," I warned him, "or so help me-"

"Do you even think I would try? She's your daughter."

"I didn't know you cared like that," I said, gratified.

"I don't. I just don't want to get beaten to a pulp by you." He grinned, a gleam in his eye. I glared back at him and stood up.

"You do know what this entails, don't you?" Sherlock waved his hand.

"It's just a title. I'll have to make her a card too, I suppose."

"Well you're a lousy Valentine," I declared.

"What? Why?" Sherlock looked offended. I retrieved Sarah's cardigan from the coat rack.

"You might want to Google 'Valentine's Day traditions'," was all I told him before I left. He would have to figure the rest out for himself.

Sarah was excited. She bounced on her toes as I dug in my pocket for the house keys.

"How many days?" she asked again.

"Three," I said, turning the lock. Sherlock had three days to figure out this Valentine's business. I chuckled to myself as I opened the front door. Sarah ran off toward the kitchen. I could hear movement in there and smell supper cooking. I sighed contentedly. Baker Street was good, but home was much better.

"I've got a Valentine!" Sarah was saying as I entered the kitchen. Mary stood at the stove, stirring something in a pot. One-year old William sat in his chair attempting to eat Cheerios.

"Really?" Mary asked. "Who is it?"

"Guess!" Sarah said.

"Daddy?"

"No."

"Trevor?"

"Who's Trevor?" I asked from beside William.

"Someone at school," Mary informed me.

"No," Sarah giggled, "that's silly."

"Thank goodness," I said to myself, relieved.

"Who then?" Mary asked.

"Sherlock!"

"Sherlock?!" Mary laughed, her spoon held in midair. "Sherlock?" she looked at me, incredulous. I nodded affirmatively. She looked back down at Sarah. "Sherlock?" she repeated. Sarah nodded excitedly, then skipped off in the direction of her room.

"Don't run, dear," Mary told her as she sat her stirring utensil down. She walked toward me. "Sherlock?"

"Yep."

"...he agreed to that?" A small smile played on her lips.

"Yep."

"That's interesting."

"He's promised not to experiment on her."

"Oh, well that's a comfort," Mary said sarcastically. She was quiet for a few moments, clearly thinking. "Does he even know what Valentine's Day is?" she asked finally.

"He knows the basis of it. That's it, though."

"So he's got three days to figure it all out."

"Yes."

"This is interesting."

"Very." William gurgled, placing his hand in the middle of his bowl. Cheerios jumped onto the table.

"I however, know exactly what Valentine's Day is," I said casually, beginning to pick up the cereal.

"Oh you do, eh?" Mary played along.

"Yes. I've got three days to perfect my plan."

"And what might that plan be?"

"You'll find out."

"I better," she grinned. She bounced back toward the stove. I sat back, the events of the last few minutes coming back to mind.

"Who's this Trevor?"

"He goes to school with Sarah, I told you."

"Yes, but who is he? Who are his parents? Where do they live?" Mary laughed.

"I'm really not sure who his parents are. I'm not even sure he knows."

"Then why is our daughter friends with this boy?" I pursued, feeling very protective all of a sudden. Mary shook her head, exasperated.

"John, the poor frog can't help it. Give him a break!" I blinked at her blankly. She doubled over in laughter.

"What?!"

"It's a frog!" she gasped out.

"A frog."

"A frog."

"You know, I might get you a frog for Valentine's Day for pulling that trick on me." Mary grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Go ahead. You might just find it on your pillow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs. Hudson**

Sherlock's flat was a mess. He had fallen into one of those pesky moods in which he cleaned up nothing. I lugged the cleaning bucket up the steps, determined. I was going to give Baker Street a thorough cleaning and there was nothing Sherlock could do to stop me.

It was quiet as I entered the kitchen. I peered into the sitting room. Sherlock was at the table with his computer. I tiptoed up behind him. He was intently staring at the screen and did not appear to notice me.

"'Valentine's Day traditions?'" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. Sherlock slammed his laptop shut and bounded out of his chair. He faced me, hair awry and murderous look upon his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sharply.

"Cleaning your flat. Someone's got to do it," I returned briskly.

"It's not time."

"What?"

"It's not time to clean the flat. I was going for a week. I'm investigating the progression of smells."

"Well, you'll have to investigate that in some place other than where I live. I will not reside in a pig's sty!"

"Don't you already..." Sherlock muttered. I brought the straw part of my broom down on his head.

"I still have the power to drive you from this house, young man!" I reminded him angrily. Sherlock didn't respond, instead sitting down sullenly in the kitchen.

"How do YOU celebrate Valentine's Day?" he asked a few minutes later. I straightened up from scrubbing, thinking hard.

"Franko and I didn't ever do much. He thought it was a silly day," I smiled.

"It is. Pointless."

"Then why are you celebrating it?"

"Because Sarah asked me to be her Valentine and I can't disappoint her," Sherlock explained simply. My smile widened. I always enjoyed it when Sherlock revealed his human side.

"Well, I'd get her a present. She'll like that." Indiscreetly, Sherlock wrote "present" on a notepad in his hand.

"Anything else?"

"Flowers."

"They'll die."

"Oh Sherlock, yes, but still, they'll make her happy while they last. Trust me." Sherlock rolled his eyes and wrote that down as well.

"So, a present and flowers?" he asked, reviewing his list.

"Yes. And a card of course." Sherlock leaned back in his chair.

"I wonder what Greg does for Molly..." he trailed. He got up impulsively, throwing his dressing gown off as he walked. I laughed and continued with my cleaning. Sometimes Sherlock Holmes could be impossible.

**Greg Lestrade**

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me."

"But why?"

"Because I asked!"

"You don't have another girlfriend, do you?"

"Graham-"

"It's Greg!"

"Greg, just tell me." I looked at my friend incredulously. Sherlock Holmes coming to me and asking for advice about Valentine's Day. What had the world come to...

I was in the break room at the lab waiting on Molly to get off of work. I looked at my watch.

"Molly better hurry, her mother's going to get cranky watching the kids so long-"

"Are you going to tell me or not? I don't have all day," Sherlock said irritably. I sighed, exasperated.

"I usually take her out to do something."

"What?"

"I don't know...eat dinner, see a movie - those sort of things."

"And she likes that?"

"Well...yeah...I think so." Sherlock rolled his eyes. Molly appeared at that moment.

"Oh, hello Sherlock!" she said, her tired face brightening.

"Hello, Molly," Sherlock smiled. "Do you enjoy the places Gavin takes you on Valentine's Day?"

"It's Gre-"

"Shut up, Greg." Molly looked between the two of us, taken aback.

"Well...yes, of course I do. I love it!"

"What's your favorite place?"

"I don't have a favorite place. I like all the places Greg takes me." I grinned at her, and she grinned in turn. Sherlock wrote something down on a notepad.

"Thank you, Lestrades," he said graciously. He exited the room without another word.

"What was that all about?" Molly asked, pointing after him.

"He's asking me what we do on Valentine's Day?" I explained, helping my wife into her coat.

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say." She looked up at me, confused.

"You don't think he has another girlfriend, do you? Because you know what happened last time he used someone like that-"

"Yeah, I know. I don't think we've got anything to worry about, though," I assured her. She smiled, kissing me.

"Then come on then, Detective Inspector. Home we go." She pulled me close, and we walked home together, completely happy and unaware of what Sherlock's true intentions were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mary Watson**

Sleepily I stumbled into the kitchen, still tying my dressing gown around me. I had just looked in on the kids. Both were still sleeping. John was already up, and the evidence of his attempts to cook breakfast was all over the kitchen. I shuffled over to the stove where he was and wrapped my arms around him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he greeted me cheerfully while trying to flip a heart-shaped pancake.

"How did you get them like that?" I asked, pointing at their shape.

"Mrs. Hudson let me borrow some molds."

"So that's why you went there the other day."

"That was part of the reason." I smiled and watched him put a new batch skillfully into the pan. "You're a better cook than I thought."

"Well, thanks," he said sarcastically. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and then went to retrieve my coffee mug.

"So what do you think Sherlock will do today?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of the dark liquid.

"He's on his way over for breakfast right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He texted this morning and asked if he could come." John shrugged, obviously just as much in the dark over Sherlock's plans as I was. I sipped my coffee slowly. What was Sherlock planning on doing?

We found out soon enough. Sarah was just getting up when a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." John bounded out of the room, leaving Sarah and I each eating a piece of the Valentine's candy John had just given us.

"Who is it?" she asked me.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." I was excited to see what kind of Valentine Sherlock was going to be, but also apprehensive. The apprehensiveness dissolved as soon as Sherlock entered the room, however. He held a large bouquet of roses in his hand. He got down on one knee in front of Sarah and held them out for her. She looked at them in wonder.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sarah," Sherlock said in all seriousness. John crouched down next to her.

"I think you're supposed to take them, darling," he prompted, smiling. Shyly, Sarah took the flowers, still looking at them as if they were gold.

"Beth, what do you say?" I asked her, using her nickname.

"Thank you," Sarah said to Sherlock, a pretty smile lighting up her face. Impulsively she hugged him. At first, Sherlock's face was one of shock. It soon turned into a genuine smile, however.

"You're welcome," he returned, patting her on the back. Sarah, suddenly looking very shy, stepped back close to John.

"Who's hungry?" John asked, lifting his daughter up into his arms.

"Me," she giggled.

"Me too," I agreed. We all looked to Sherlock. "Sherlock? Are you hungry?"

"Me? Yes, yes, starving," he agreed quickly. I laughed quietly into my coffee. Sherlock's eyes sent daggers my way.

"That was good, Sherlock," I told him. John and Sarah were laughing and attempting to get cups and plates out of the cabinet at the same time. They were failing miserably. Sherlock peeled his eyes off of them and turned to me.

"Was it?" he asked. Concern laced his voice.

"Yeah, it was. Really good."

"You think she liked it?"

"She loved it," I promised, squeezing his hand. "What else are you planning? Or was that it?"

"I thought I'd take her to the zoo," Sherlock said anxiously. "Do you think she'll want to go?" I grinned.

"She'll love you forever."

"Really?"

"Really truly. She's been at John and I for ages to take her, but we haven't had the time." Sherlock fiddled with his gloves, looking pleased that his plan was coming together so well. Sarah appeared beside him and put a plate of pancakes before him.

"Sarah? How would you like to go to the zoo today?" Sherlock asked her. Her face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if your parents will let you." Sarah turned to me, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Mama, please?"  
>"I don't see why not. John?"<p>

"As long as Sherlock promises to look after you. At all times," John agreed, looking at Sherlock pointedly.

"Yes, of course, John."

"No cases-"

"What am I going to find at the zoo?"

"I don't know. A lion may have stolen his friends' food or something."

"I'll let you know if that happens." Sarah tapped Sherlock on the shoulder and, once his attention was won, began telling him of her last trip to the zoo. He listened attentively.

"This is turning out a lot better than I thought," John whispered to me.

"I told you to have more confidence in Sherlock," I said. John laughed.

"I should listen to you more."

"You should." He handed me a small bag.

"Open it now while they're busy." I opened it and found the most beautiful earrings I had ever seen.

"Oh John," I breathed, "they're beautiful. Thank you. For your present, I thought I'd take you book shopping sometime. I know you've been wanting those two medical books..." I trailed. He finished his bite of pancake and then kissed me deeply despite Sarah and Sherlock's presence. I heard a clatter and a resounding sigh from Sherlock. Sarah giggled. We ignored them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sherlock Holmes**

Little Sarah grasped my hand tightly as we stood before the monkey exhibit. I watched her carefully. She was staring up at the swinging creatures intently. A warm pink hat covered her head, causing little curls to peek out from beneath it in odd positions. Her coat and boots were the same pink color. I smirked. John had taught her well in the area of fashion.

At that moment, one of the monkeys began screeching. Immediately, its companions followed suit. The air was filled with their howling.

"Why do they make that noise?" Sarah asked, covering her ears and grimacing.

"They're talking to each other."

"What about?" The clear, blue eyes of my best friend looked up at me expectantly.

"Well," I began, "all sorts of things. Sometimes their hungry and sometimes they want to play. They could also be calling their mate, but-" I stopped. "Wait. No. Not good, Sherlock," I muttered to myself. Sarah was still looking up at me. I smiled swiftly. "Ready to move on?" She nodded, skipping beside me as we started in the direction of the polar bear exhibit.

"Look!" Sarah cried. She pointed, and I followed her hand. A monkey had somehow escaped from its exhibit. It was chattering away as it walked nimbly along the pathway. There were few people at the zoo that day, and those who were there appeared not to notice the escaped creature. I thought for a moment.

"We need security," I determined. I hailed a burly-looking guard from across the courtyard. He began to lumber over.

"Look!" I shouted to him. I indicated toward the monkey. "One of your prisoners has been set free." The guard sputtered, fumbling for his radio and shouting at the creature. "No, don't shout, you'll scare it!" I complained. The monkey screeched, running off in the opposite direction. The other zoo visitors had become aware of the monkey and were panicking. I rolled my eyes. People...

"Sarah?" I said. I crouched down to her eye-level. "Do you want to have an adventure? Just the two of us?"

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes shining.

"Then get on my back," I ordered. She climbed on me, her shoes hitting my ears. I straightened up. The security guard looked at me helplessly.

"Did you see which way he went?" he asked miserably. I ignored him.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes," I introduced myself, "and this is Sarah Watson. We'll find your monkey."

I nibbled at my chips, mainly watching Sarah to make sure she ate enough. She was having no trouble consuming her food. She sat beside me, swinging her legs and chattering away about our "adventure."

I was glad I had memorized the zoo map just days before. I had done so because I did not want to get lost or have to rely upon a map when I took Sarah there. Little did I know I would need that information to find an escaped monkey.

Sarah and I together had tracked down the unfortunate escapee. I doubted any four-year old could help solve a case before today. Now, I wasn't so sure. I picked up upon the general location of the monkey, but it was Sarah who actually spotted him hidden behind the outhouses. Once found, the zoo employees quickly took him back to his home, leaving a very tired detective and little girl to buy their lunch.

"Mama and Daddy are going to be jealous," Sarah commented.

"Why?"

"Because we got to go on an adventure today!" I laughed.

"Yes we did. The adventure isn't over, though. I've got you a present." I pulled a small box out of my pocket and handed it to her. Daintily, Sarah opened it to reveal a necklace Mrs. Hudson had helped me pick out for her. Her mouth dropped open in awe. I put it around her neck. "There," I said.

"Thank you," she said, still fingering the locket. She gasped. "I've got something for you too!" She dug in her satchel and came out with a small card and a bag of candy. "Happy Valentine's Day," she issued to me shyly.

I took her card and candy. Mary had obviously written the words "Happy Valentine's Day" upon the card, but Sarah had drawn on it. There were pictures of butterflies, birds, and hearts upon it. In the middle, though, was a picture of me and her. I felt oddly moved by it.

I leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Thank you, Sarah. It means a lot."

Sarah and I arrived back home later that afternoon. Our running around that morning had tired her out. I carried her into the house, her head upon my shoulder.

"What have you done to her?" Mary asked jokingly when she answered the door.

"Given her an adventure," I replied.

"Oh I'm sure," Mary grinned. John was lying on his stomach in the sitting room floor playing with William. He looked up as I entered.

"How was it?" he asked, looking happy.

"Sherlock said they had an adventure," Mary said. She took her daughter from my arms. "Did you, Beth? Have an adventure?"

"There was a monkey," Sarah said sleepily in Mary's arms. Mary raised her eyebrows.

"A monkey?" she and John said in unison. William giggled, though why I might never know.

"Yes. I'll let her tell you the details."

"Well, it'll have to be later. It's naptime now," Mary said firmly. "Darling, tell Sherlock 'thank you' for taking you." Sarah raised her head and stretched her arms out for me. I took her back.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

"You're welcome." She hugged me again.

"I love you, Sherlock," she whispered in my ear. I smiled, blinking. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so pointless after all.


End file.
